Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twenty-one
Chapter twenty-one of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story The good-guys and air-pirates were now at the starboard-area where the Glorious Overlord's wing was connected: the insides of the wings were spacious enough to allow even Baloo to climb through, and while he Riven Gregory Clara and the pirates do that everyone else stay put to stand guard. "Sure is roomy in here" Ratchet notes, "try to stay focused Ratchet" Karnage orders as they head toward a fuel-line, "ah here's a little jujube right here" Ratchet examines and taps the line, "hello mama" he jokes and they began planting charges on it, then crawl back the way they came, just when Kit comes into the area, "guys!" he calls making them all turn in surprise, but gladly run to him and hug, "so you did get onboard" Kit notes, "you could say we had some inside help" Baloo jokes, "yeah I know what you mean" Kit retorts before they decide to beat a retreat toward the hangar, but halfway there they run into Larry, "well look who it is?" the weasel taunts, "that's the bully Kit messed with in the orphanage" Ramón exclaims, "him!?" Rebecca gasps, "whoa, wish I visited the orphanage-type-place" Karnage remarks as he studies Larry: the weasel certainly would make a good replacement for Kit, but it seems unlikely that Larry will cast off his allegiance for one evil-organization just for another, Clara Gregory and Sari, upon learning of this immediately grow angry, "you're gonna pay for what you did to Kristopher" Clara growls: she and the other two relatives want revenge on the weasel-boy for putting Kit in so much torment, him and The Cloudkicker Family, and were just about to march over when Kit held his arm out, "oh really?" Larry taunts not looking the least bit remorseful of that day, which Riven noticed, "you are really messed up man" he insults, "yeah well I blame my father for that too" Larry dismissed, "told you his father was evil" Kit recalls, "wait a minute, wasn't he thrown in juvie?" Molly reminds, "yeah your enemies broke me and my friends out, and I must say we love this job" Larry said, "you're twisted" Gregory growls, "and everybody calls me the crazy" Karnage remarks, Kit suddenly grabs one of Riven's swords, "mind if I barrow this?" he asks, "knock yourself out" Riven permits, "why stop there?" Larry retorts drawing out a new energized-sword, "that's one cool sword" Mad Dog notes, "why do bad guys always get the good stuff? I mean you pirates have that blimp-thing, what was it called again? ironic-vault?" Nestor ranted, "Iron Vulture" Karnage corrects, "oh yeah, and now this guy has some kind of laser-sword?" Nestor continues, "ah who knows, but it sure works" Larry said as Kit attempts to slash him, but Larry's energized-sword was stronger and cut Kit's in two, much to their shock, "that was my favorite sword" Riven cries, Kit though just tosses it back and engages Larry with his bare-hands, eventually disarming the weasel and reducing it to hand-to-hand combat, Kit kicks Larry into a big window and once he crashed into it damaged it, Kit then tries to pummel him but Larry swerves away and tries to attack back by swinging his leg out, but only hits the window, officially destroying it and starting up a gust inside, though neither teens seem to notice. Kit attacks again and kicks Larry back causing him to narrowly fall on Ramon, who avoids just in time only to lose his balance at the window opening, Wildcat quickly rushed in to grab Ramon but wasn't quick enough and Ramon fell, "no!" Baloo and Rebecca screeched and rush to Wildcat's side, Kit had seen it too and immediately throws Larry aside and jumps out after Ramon, "Kit no!" Sari pled but it was hopeless: Kit knew his airfoil wasn't with him, having been confiscated, and he rarely goes anywhere without it, now he really wished he went looking for it first. From the hangar, Daring-Dan-Dawson, having reclaimed Kit's airfoil, heard the scream and saw Ramon and Kit plummeting, quickly he raced to the closest craft: a Horten H.V tailless delta-motor-glider, a strange motorized-glider and one of the first delta-winged aircraft born (delta-wings are triangular-wings usually placed at the rear most part of the body, seen in the later better-known Concorde and SR-71-Blackbird-jet-planes), though the glider was shaped more like a flying-wing as it had no empennage, though it did have two rear-facing propellers. Quickly Dan gets in, starts it up and just floors it while not even ready to get airborne. The second it came out it drops down and Dan steers it toward Kit and Ramon. At the same time the Jungle-Aces were still battling when they catch sight. "What the...? oh my gosh it's Kit and Ramon!" Ernie exclaims, much to his teammates' shock and horror, Rey immediately drives her Curtiss XF15C-fighter toward them and races to catch them along with Dan, who gets there first and slowly catches them on his right wing, also opening the cockpit up to let them in since it had room for two, and Kit didn't waste a second to scramble in, "you okay?" Dan says as he closes the cockpit, "yeah, thanks Dan" Kit replies while he noticed Ramon was shaking and crying, no doubt that fall was traumatic to the scamp, "it's okay Ramon, we're safe now, don't cry" Kit cooed the scared-to-death scamp, Dan couldn't resist smiling: even he thought it was cute, "Kit you there?" Rey calls via radio, "yeah, and so is Ramon, physically at least" Kit responds as Dan pulls toward an aircraft-carrier. From the Glorious Overlord the others saw the whole thing and were more than relieved. "Who was that?" Wildcat wondered, "not sure" Baloo says before looking where Larry was only to see he was gone, "lets get outa here" he proposed and most agree, "not before we get back at that boy Larry" Gregory vowed, "yeah" Sari and Clara add, "oh forget about him" Rebecca objects, "Nestor do something" Molly urged Nestor who hesitates, "um, guys, I just wanna go home" Nestor begs and that softens his grandmas and uncle, "okay" Sari peeps and they all head back to the flying-boat they stole. Back with Dan Kit and Ramon, the aircraft-carrier suggested Dan dock with the YB-35-bomber that had Dunder Oscar and the rest of Kit's relatives. The second they were inside Kit gets out with Ramon still shivering and is hugged by his other relatives. "Oh Kit" Lenora cries weeping, "it's okay" Kit says when suddenly the craft rocks, quickly they rush toward the cockpit, "hey what about me?" Dan calls but he was ignored. From the cockpit, they see three Heinkel P.1078-interceptor-jets lead by a Blohm & Voss P 213-miniature-fighter, which was piloted by Larry. "You're not getting away that easily" he says on the radio, "Larry" Kit growls, "who?" his friends ask, "the bully from the orphanage, he's now working for the Axis-Powers" Kit relays, causing Lumat to run to the radio and wretch the receiver, "so you are the monster who put us through years of pain" he roars, "you are dead you hear me? dead!" Jen adds, "I'm gonna skewer you with a plane propeller" Noland fallows with, "and burn you with a jet-engine!" Lenora joins, "yeah" Marianna Martha and Marissa add in: they want revenge on Larry, "guys!" Kit yells grabbing their attention and the receiver, "he's my problem, I'm gonna be the one to face him" he adds, "Kit don't go" Ramon begs, "I'll be alright Ramon" Kit promised and hands Ramon to his relatives, "take care of him for me will you" Kit requests, "of course" Noland obeys, "any fighters to spare?" Kit asks Oscar and Dunder, "well there is one" Dunder admits and leads them to the right bomb-bay, where a Vultee XP-54-swoose-goose resides: like the Sea Duck this plane has the twin-boom empennage, plus a rear-facing propeller, it was reserved for special-pilots only, like Kit, "cool plane" he comments, "yep, that is the Vultee XP-54 Swoose-Goose" Oscar identifies, "ah like Spruce Moose" Kit notes as he climbs in, Dunder opens the bomb-bay, lowers the clamp and as soon as Kit starts the fighter up, the clamp lets go and Kit speeds off to confront Larry. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twenty-two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction